Parce que nous sommes Charlie
by Tymara
Summary: Un acte barbare a été commis. Ils ne doivent pas aller plus loin.


**_Bonjour à tous. Au vu des évènements récents, je n'ai pas pu rester sans rien dire._**

**_La chanson n'est pas de moi mais de John Lennon (Imagine). En revanche, tout le reste est réel._**

* * *

**Parce que nous sommes Charlie**

_Imagine there's no countries,__  
__It is'nt hard to do,__  
__Nothing to kill or die for,__  
__No religion too,__  
__Imagine all the people__  
__living life in peace..._

Quand on entend ça, on ne réalise pas tout de suite. Encore moins quand on est une lycéenne coupée du monde par la frontière de ses bouquins.

La journée se passe, rien ne change vraiment. Juste une sensation de malaise permanent, planant sur les gens comme une ombre malsaine.

Puis on allume la radio, une seconde fois. Et les noms de morts tombent.

Cabu. Charb. Wolinski. Tignous. Un agent d'entretien. Un garde du corps. Un flic, abattu de sang froid.

« Ma religion est une religion d'amour. La religion des terroristes est celle de la haine et de la violence. », Déclare un imâm.

_You may say I'm a dreamer,__  
__but Im not the only one,__  
__I hope some day you'll join us,__  
__And the world will live as one._

Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est écrire.

En arrivant à la maison, j'ai ouvert mon ordinateur, enfoncé les écouteurs dans mes oreilles, et ouvert Facebook.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir être qualifiée d'intolérante. En fait, je suis l'une des personnes les plus tolérantes que je connaisse, et Dieu ou n'importe qui là-haut m'en soit témoin, je le dis sans narcissisme aucun.  
De fait, je ne pense pas nom plus être raciste.  
Mais là, qu'on me contredise si je me trompe, les bornes ont été dépassées.

La liberté d'expression doit être, quoi... Le 10ème article de la Constitution Française et de la DDHC. Et on y a porté atteinte, au nom d'un Dieu qui n'a rien demandé, perché pépère sur son petit nuage. Ils nous ont attaqué ? Je vais le faire aussi: Mahomet doit se retourner dans sa tombe.  
Je fais appel à tous les Français, immigrés ou non. Je demande à tous les Citoyens Français, qu'ils soient noirs, blancs ou rouges et jaunes à petits pois, chrétiens, juifs, bouddhistes, athés ou polythéistes, homosexuels, hétérosexuels, bisexuels ou transexuels, de se donner la main et de faire face.  
Faire face à une attaque. Faire face à une mise à mort, un exécution de sang froid.  
Et je demande aux musulmans de défendre leur religion, au lieu de laisser à d'autres le soin de ré-interpréter le Coran pour en faire une abomination innommable.

Vous avez ce que je fais en ce moment ? J'écoute les Enfoirés, qui me chantent "Il était une fois mon beau pays de France". Parce que notre pays, c'est ça: la solidarité, l'amour de son prochain et le bonheur de vivre. Et non pas une dictature opprimée et réprimée par un tyran. Nous sommes Français, et ce mot est synonyme de fierté et de liberté.

Alors, mes amis, mes concitoyens, mes frères et mes soeurs, je vous appelle à l'aide.  
Battons-nous.  
Battons-nous au nom de la République Française et de ses valeurs. Liberté. Egalité. Fraternité.  
Battons-nous au nom des morts, lâchement forcés à s'en aller pour un voyage sans retour aujourd'hui. Je ne connaissais la plupart d'entre eux que de nom, mais je sais qu'ils ont bercé l'enfance de mes propres parents. C'étaient des hommes et de femmes innocents, forts de caractère et fiers d'assumer leurs propos, quels qu'ils soient.

Ce soir, nous nous endormirons tous avec le goût amer de la colère dans la bouche, la Marseillaise résonnant dans nos coeurs et le visages des disparus en mémoire.

Je suis Charlie. »

C'est exactement ce que j'ai publié. Parce que je le pense. Parce que, si nous ne nous unissons pas, nous sommes fichus.

_You may say I'm a dreamer,__  
__but Im not the only one,__  
__I hope some day you'll join us,__  
__And the world will live as one._

**Ce serait mentir de dire que je n'ai pas peur. Il y a toujours cette crainte qui subsiste en moi. Mais pas POUR moi. Pour les autres. Ma familles, mes amis, les français en général. **

**Mais cette frayeur, il faut l'occulter. La cacher dans un coin de notre cœur, pour se concentrer sur le reste, garder la tête froide. **

**Nous sommes des Français Libres. Et ça, personne, je dis bien personne, ne pourra nous l'enlever. Malades ou non. Jeunes ou vieux. Enchaînés ou pas. Et même avec un flingue pointé sur nous. Nos pensées, croyances, cultures serons toujours les nôtres.**

**Parce que NOUS SOMMES CHARLIE.**


End file.
